When I Met You
by ky1
Summary: This is a KY fic. I just fixed it a little and changed some stuff. I hope it became better. Please rr. chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

It was Yaone's first day at school. "I wonder if I'll make new friends today." Yaone thought while fixing her things. "I guess I'll find out when I get there." When she got there, she went to the locker the principal assigned her to use. " Let's see. My first class is Science, next is Health, after Health, there's recess. After recess, there's Math, next is History, and after History, there's lunch. After lunch, there's English. Then lastly, Gym class. " I guess I better ask one of the student where I should go to get to the Science class." Then, she walked up to a guy standing near her. " Excuse me, where might I find the room to the Science class?" She asked.  
  
" Are you new here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Yaone answered.  
  
"I see. well, that is my first class. I can accompany you going there. By the way, my name's Kougaiji. What's yours?" He asked.  
  
" My name's Yaone." She answered.  
  
"Well.. we'll be late if we don't hurry." Kougaiji said.  
  
" I see. then let's go then." She said before leaving.  
  
When they got there the teacher asked Kougaiji to sit down. But she asked Yaone to wait outside.  
  
" Everyone, we will be having a new student today. Please come in Miss Yaone." She called.  
  
"Hai." She replied.  
  
"Please introduce yourself." The teacher said.  
  
" My name is Yaone. Pleased to meet you." Yaone said.  
  
"Thank you Miss Yaone. You may sit down beside. Kougaiji. Please raise your hand Kougaiji." The teacher said. Then Kougaiji raised his hand. "Please sit down Miss Yaone." The teacher said before Yaone sat down.  
  
"Hai." Then Yaone went to sit down beside Kougaiji. " And Kougaiji, I want you to show her around the school. And Please bring her to her classes afterward." The teacher said.  
  
"Sure." Kougaiji answered.  
  
"I'm really sorry." Yaone said before sitting down.  
  
" Don't worry. Can I see your schedule?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
" Ok. Here." Then Yaone handed Kougaiji a piece of paper with her schedule in it.  
  
" Let's see. It seems that you're in all my classes. I can take you with me since we have the same schedule." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Yaone said.  
  
"Anyway, Homeroom's almost finished." He said.  
  
"Ok." Yaone replied.  
  
"Class, you may now go to your first subject for the day." The teacher said before leaving.  
  
"Let's go Yaone." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ok." Yaone replied as she picked up her bag.  
  
"Let's go get our books in the lockers." He said before they left.  
  
"Ok." She said while following Kougaiji to the lockers. Then, in a short while, they got there. Then they got their books for Science.  
  
"Let's go." Kougaiji said after he locked his locker's lock.  
  
" Sure." Yaone answered after locking her locker's lock. It didn't take them very long before they got to the Science room.  
  
"Here we are. The teacher's pretty strict. So don't make her mad." Kougaji said before entering.  
  
"I see." Then she followed Kougaiji in the Science room.  
  
"Class, we will be using chemicals for today. Get your goggles on.  
  
" The Science teacher said. " Here. Wear this." Kougaiji said while giving Yaone her goggles.  
  
" Arigato Kougaiji-san." Yaone said before wearing her goggles.  
  
"Don't mention it." He replied.  
  
"Please follow these instruction. You will find the labels of the chemicals on the test tube. Please begin. The teacher said. Kougaiji had no idea on how to mix the chemicals. While Yaone already started. She was almost done when Kougaiji figured out how to mix the chemicals.  
  
"Sensei, I'm done. Would you mind telling me if I did this correctly?" Yaone asked the teacher.  
  
"You' re quick in following instructions. Well, let me see your work." The teacher said while walking over to the table Yaone used for mixing the chemicals. "Very good. You are the first student that I know that's good with chemicals." The teacher said.  
  
"Arigato." Yaone said before going back to the table she used.  
  
"You're really good with these things. You're even the first to finish." Kougaiji said.  
  
"I'm used to these things since I learned about chemicals when I was still living with my parents. I moved here because my parents' house is really far from here. So, I'm just living alone in my apartment." Yaone said.  
  
"Wow.." Kougaiji said.  
  
"If you want, you can come over and I'll teach you how to handle different chemicals." Yaone said.  
  
"Sure. That would be great." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Class is over for today." The teacher said before leaving.  
  
" Next is Health. The room's near the lockers. Why don't we put these Science books inside our lockers." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Sure. I guess we won't need a book for Health right?" Yaone asked.  
  
"Yeah." Kougaiji answered.  
  
Then they went to their lockers to leave their books and went to the Health room.  
  
"We're here. The teacher's not as strict as our Science teacher." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Oh." Yaone replied before going in.  
  
" Class, we will be discussing about how to clean and bandage a wound. I'll also tell you what medicine you'll use. Please chose your partner now." He said.  
  
"I'll be your partner since I'm the only one you know here." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ok." Yaone replied.  
  
" One of you should pretend to be injured. The other must perform the safety measures. I'll start with you two." He said pointing at Kougaiji and Yaone.  
  
"Sure. Kougaiji-san, would you mind pretending to be injured?" Yaone asked.  
  
"Yeah.. Sure.." Kougaji replied.  
  
"Now, please start putting the bandages around his arm." The teacher said.  
  
"Hai." Then Yaone started to wrap the bandages around Kougaiji's arm.  
  
"Now, put some bandages around his head." Then Yaone did as she was told. It was quite easy for her since she knew a lot about medicine. "Very good. You know a lot about medicine." The teacher said.  
  
"I didn't know that you're good with chemicals and medicine." Kougaiji said while removing the bandages around his head and arm.  
  
"I'm sort of a pharmacist. I used to help my dad make the medicine we use to clean wounds or to make a person feel better. And I used to help my mom bandage the wounds of the people who hurt themselves." Yaone said.  
  
"I see." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Class, it's recess time. You're dismissed." The teacher said before leaving.  
  
"I'll let you meet some friends." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Sure." Yaone said while getting her food from her bag.  
  
"I'll just get my food from my locker." Kougaiji said before opening his locker. After getting his food, they went to the cafeteria. "Let's go sit over there." Kougaiji said while walking toward a table in the corner.  
  
"Ok." Yaone said while following Kougaiji to the table.  
  
"Oh, here they are!" Kougaiji said while waving to five guys and a girl.  
  
"Hey Kou!" Dokugakuji greeted.  
  
"Ne oniichan, who's your girlfriend?" Lirin asked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend. She's a new student." Kougaiji said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Oi Kougaiji! Why's your face all red?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"No its not!" Kougaiji said while trying to look away for them not to see him blushing.  
  
"Are you his girlfriend?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"No I'm not." Yaone said with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"By the way, This is Lirin. She's my sister." He pointed to a young energetic girl.  
  
"This is Dokugakuji." He pointed to a tall guy with spiky hair.  
  
"That's Gojyo. He's a really horny guy." He pointed to a guy with crimson hair and red eyes.  
  
"That corrupt guy is Sanzo." He pointed to a guy with blonde hair.  
  
" That's Hakkai." He pointed to a guy with glasses.  
  
"And that's Goku. He's always hungry." He pointed to a young boy with spiky brown hair.  
  
"And guys, this is Yaone." He introduced her to his friends.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Yaone said.  
  
" Anyway, we have to eat before we go to our Math class." Kougaiji said before finishing up his sandwich.  
  
"We have to get going. We'll be late for our next class." They all said.  
  
"Ok." Kougaiji said.  
  
"You have nice friends." Yaone said before finishing her sandwich.  
  
"We're planning on going to the movies next Friday. Are you free on Friday? I just want you to know them a bit better." Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Yes I'm free." Yaone answered.  
  
"Do you want to come along?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"I'd love to." Yaone answered.  
  
"I'll take you home today so that at least I would know where to pick you up." Then, they both went to their next class. And when Gym class was over, Kougaiji walked Yaone home.  
  
"Arigato for walking me home, Kougaiji-san. I'll see you tomorrow then." Yaone said before going in her apartment.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kougaiji said before leaving.  
  
"I better go home. Mom might get mad at me if I go home late." Then Kougaiji went home.  
  
"Tadaima!" Kougaiji said.  
  
"Lirin told me about the girl you were with during recess and lunch." Rasetsunyo said. "Lirin told me that she's nice and pretty." She said.  
  
"She is quite pretty. And she's really nice too." Kougaji said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Do you like her Kougaiji?" She asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kougaiji said. His face grew a darker shade of red.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering." She said.  
  
"Ne okasan, do you think Yaone-neechan will be oniichan's girlfriend?" Lirin asked.  
  
"Maybe." She answered.  
  
" Ne okasan, I'm hungry. Can we eat dinner now?" Lirin asked.  
  
"Sure. Kougaiji, let's eat." She said.  
  
"Sure." Kougaiji said while following Lirin and Rasetsunyo into the dining room.  
  
"Ne okasan, do you think she'll like me?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"I know she will." Rasetsunyo said.  
  
Then after they ate, Kougaiji went to his room. "I really hope she'll like me."  
  
Back at Yaone's apartment, Yaone was washing the dishes. "It's a good thing I live alone or I would have to wash a lot of dishes. I guess I'll just go to sleep." Then she went upstairs and changed her clothes. "I didn't think I'd make a really nice friend today. I wonder if he liikes me.I really like him. He's just so nice to me.I better go to sleep" Then she slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Three days already past. "Yaone!" Kougaiji called.  
  
"Komban wa Kougaiji-san." Yaone greeted.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Yes I am." Yaone replied. "Let's go then." Kougaiji said "Hai." Yaone replied.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Then when they arrived, Kougaiji saw the Sanzo-Ikko standing in front of the movie house.  
  
"Oi Kougaiji!" Goku called.  
  
"I guess they were waiting for us." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Let's go then." Yaone said.  
  
"Yeah." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"Hi oniichan! Hi Yaone-neechan!" Lirin greeted. "We came here right after school." Lirin said.  
  
"So that's why you're early." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ne Yaone-neechan, Can I ask you something?" Lirin asked.  
  
"Sure." Yaone answered.  
  
"Let's go over there." Lirin said.  
  
"Why do you have to go over there?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well... It's girl talk. And you guys shouldn't know about it." Lirin answered.  
  
"Oh..." Goku replied.  
  
Then Lirin and Yaone went to a corner.  
  
"Ne Yaone-neechan, do you like oniichan?" Lirin asked.  
  
" Why do you want to know?" Yaone asked with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Oh. I just wanted to know. Anyway, you guys make a great couple." Lirin said before running to the group. And before Yaone walked back to the group.  
  
"Ne oniichan, do you really like Yaone-neechan?" Lirin asked.  
  
"I.Umm.Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kougaiji said while blushing.  
  
" Well.I just wanted to know. Anyway, you guys make a great couple." Lirin said.  
  
"Oh." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"There he is!" Gojyo said pointing at Dokugakuji.  
  
"Gomen. I'm late." Dokugakuji said.  
  
"Anyway, why don't we buy some food?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"I want popcorn, chips, this chocolate bar, those cookies, a hotdog, a slice of pizza, and a can of coke." Goku said.  
  
"Same here!" Lirin said.  
  
"What would you like Yaone?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Well.I don't know. Why don't you pick?" Yaone said.  
  
"Ok. Then let's just get one large box of popcorn. Is that ok?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Yes that's fine." Yaone said while smiling.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" Kougaiji asked  
  
. "I'll just have a bottle of mineral water." Yaone said.  
  
"Ok. I'll just have a can of coke." Kougaiji said.  
  
"I'll just pay for the water." Yaone said while getting her wallet from her bag.  
  
"You don't need to. I'll pay." Kougaiji said.  
  
"But..." Yaone replied.  
  
"Don't worry." Kougaiji said while paying for the food for them and Lirin. Then they went in. Kougaiji sat in the middle of Yaone and Dokugakuji.  
  
"Kougaiji-san, arigato for everything." Yaone said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Then after the movie, they all went home. Goku walked Lirin home. While Kougaiji walked Yaone home.  
  
"Thank you for everything Kougaiji-san. I had a wonderful evening." Yaone said when they got to her apartment.  
  
"Don't mention it. It was fun. Do you want to come again next time?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"I'd love too." Yaone replied.  
  
"Oyasumi Yaone." Kougaiji said before leaving.  
  
"Oyasumi Kougaiji-san." Yaone said before entering. Yaone took a shower when she got home. "I had so much fun today." Yaone said before taking a shower. Then after she took a shower, she got dressed and slept.  
  
Back at Kougaiji's house, he took a shower and went downstairs.  
  
"So.How did it go?" Rasetsunyo asked.  
  
"It was ok. It was really fun too." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"I see..." She asked.  
  
"Well. I walked her home." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Oh.That's great. Now you know where she lives." She replied.  
  
"Anyway, where's Lirin?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"She's asleep. She slept right after she took a shower. You should sleep too." She said.  
  
"I guess.Oyasumi okasan." Kougaiji said before going to his room to sleep.  
  
It was Sunday night when Kougaiji decided to call Yaone.  
  
"Hello?" Yaone said when she answered the phone.  
  
"Oh, hi Yaone." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Hi Kougaiji-san." Yaone replied.  
  
"I was just wondering if you don't mind if I pick you up tomorrow morning." Kougaiji said.  
  
"No. I don't mind." Yaone replied.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7:30 a.m. then." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ok" Yaone replied.  
  
"Bye." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Bye." Yaone replied.  
  
The next morning, Yaone got ready. After fixing her things she ate breakfast. After eating breakfast, she brushed her teeth. Then after she brushed her teeth, Kougaiji picked her up and then they went to school. When they got to school, they went to the classroom and sat down. Then the teacher came in.  
  
"Good morning class. You will be having a substitute teacher in gym class. That is all. You may now go to your next class." Then everybody left the room.  
  
"I wonder why. Ne Yaone, do you know why?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Must be because our gym teacher's sick." Yaone answered.  
  
"Anyway, we should get going." Kougaiji said before going to their lockers.  
  
"Yeah." Yaone replied before following Kougaiji to their lockers.  
  
When they got to their lockers, they got their Science book and went to the Science room. When they got there, they sat down and waited for the teacher to arrive. Then, after a few minutes, the teacher came. And an hour passed before Science ended. And after that, every one went to their next class. After a few hours, it was gym class. Kougaiji and Yaone went to the gym and waited for the teacher with everyone else. After a few minutes, the teacher came in.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I'll be your substitute teacher for the week." The teacher said.  
  
"Sumimasen sensei. But what happened to our teacher?" A student asked.  
  
"He just needed to go on a business trip." She answered.  
  
"Oh..." The student replied.  
  
"Anyway, do you see this rope?" She said pointing at a rope tied to a bell on the ceiling. "I just need you to climb it and ring the bell. Did anyone try this before?" She asked. But no one raised their hand. "Ok... Who want's to try first?" No one raised there hand. "Ok... I'll just have to choose. Let's see... How about you?" She said pointing at a male student.  
  
"Me?" He asked while pointing at himself.  
  
"Yes. Please go up the rope and try to ring the bell." She said. "Oh, I almost forgot" She said before putting some mattresses below the rope. "There. So that when you fall, you won't get hurt. Well... Maybe just a little." She said before the student went up the rope. It didn't take long before he fell down. "Daijobu desuka?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine." He replied.  
  
"Ok. Umm... What about you?" She asked while pointing at Yaone.  
  
"Me?" Yaone asked.  
  
"Yes." The teacher answered.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll catch you." Kougaiji said before she climbed the rope. After a few minutes, Yaone fell. It was a good thing that Kougaiji caught her. She would have gotten hurt if she just fell on the mattress.  
  
"Daijobu desuka?" Kougaiji asked Yaone.  
  
"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu." Yaone said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Kougaiji replied before putting Yaone down.  
  
"Thank you for catching her." The teacher said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"Why don't you try Kougaiji?" She asked.  
  
"Ok." Kougaiji replied before climbing. After a few minutes, he rang the bell and went down.  
  
"Very good." The teacher said.  
  
"Arigato." Kougaiji replied before going back beside Yaone.  
  
"You were great!" Yaone said.  
  
"Arigato" Kougaiji replied with a slight blush on his face.  
  
When everyone finished trying to go up the rope, they were dismissed.  
  
"I'll take you home." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Ok." Yaone replied.  
  
After they got their books, Kougaiji took Yaone home.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu for catching me." Yaone said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Don't mention it." Kougaiji said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Yaone said before going in her apartment.  
  
"Bye." Kougaiji replied before going home.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

When Yaone went in her apartment, she cooked dinner, took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and sat on her bed to fix her things for school.  
  
"I'm really glad that Kougaiji-san was there to catch me." Yaone said as she lay down on her bed and slept.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kougaiji's house, he took a shower, ate dinner, and watched T.V.  
  
"Ne okasan, I'm still hungry." Lirin said.  
  
"But you just ate. You might get a tummy ache if you keep on eating Lirin." Rasetsunyo said before wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"Demo okasan, I'm still hungry." Lirin whined.  
  
"Oh, Ok. But just a little." Rasetsunyo said before getting a plate, a knife, a loaf of bread, and some jam. Then she made Lirin a sandwich.  
  
"Yay!" Lirin jumped for joy since she was going to eat again.  
  
After a few minutes, Lirin finally finished eating her sandwich.  
  
"Now I'm full. I'll go to sleep. Oyasumi okasan, oniichan." Lirin said before she brushed her teeth and went to bed.  
  
"Oyasumi. Lirin" Rasetsunyo said before washing the plate Lirin used and the knife she used to spread the jam on the bread.  
  
"Oyasumi. Maybe I should go to sleep too. I'm getting kinda tired. Oyasumi okasan." Kougaiji said before he brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
  
The next day, Yaone ate her breakfast after she took a shower.  
  
"I wonder what we're gonna do today. Oh well... I should go soon." Yaone said. After she washed her plate, she brushed her teeth, took her bag and left.  
  
Kougaiji finished eating his breakfast. He brushed his teeth then left.  
  
On the way to school, Yaone saw Kougaiji walking.  
  
"Kougaiji-san!" Yaone said before running to him.  
  
"Oh, Ohayo Yaone." Kougaiji greeted.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Yaone greeted back.  
  
"Can we go to school together?" Kougaiji said with a very slight blush on his face.  
  
"Sure." Yaone replied.  
  
They got to school in a couple of minutes. They both went to their lockers and got their books.  
  
"Yaone-neechan!" Lirin said before running to Yaone.  
  
"Hai?" Yaone said before locking her locker.  
  
"Do you want to go with me to the library later? Onichan said he can't because he had something to do." Lirin aked.  
  
"Sure. I was gonna study there anyway." Yaone said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Arigato!" Lirin said before running to her classroom.  
  
"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Yaone said.  
  
"Yeah." Kougaiji replied before they went to their classroom.  
  
"Good morning class. Well... We're gonna have a project for Science. I want you to pick a partner." The teacher said before getting a piece of paper. "Let's see... You'll have to research about the planets. I have a list here. You will have to make a model of the planet you picked. One of you will do the explaining in front. And the other will use the laptop so that everyone will be able to understand you much better. Because they will be able to see it from the blackboard. Now, please pick your partner.  
  
"Do you want to be my partner Yaone?" Kougaiji asked with a blush on his face.  
  
"Sure." Yaone replied.  
  
After everyone picked their partner, the teacher asked them to pick a peace of paper from inside a box to find out what they were going to research on.  
  
After Kougaiji picked a piece of paper, he walked to Yaone.  
  
"What are we gonna research on?" Yaone asked.  
  
"Mars. That's hard. Let's go to the library later." Kougaiji said before putting the piece of paper in his pocket.  
  
"But what about Lirin-chan? She asked me to go with her there." Yaone asked.  
  
" Well... We can go there together. We can research about Mars while she studies." Kougaiji replied.  
  
"You can all go now." The teacher said before leaving the room.  
  
"Let's go." Kougaiji said before going to their locker.  
  
"Hai." Yaone replied before following Kougaiji.  
  
When they reached their locker, they got their book and went to the Science room. When they got there, they sat down. After a few minutes, the teacher came.  
  
"Good morning class. Did you hear about your project?" The teacher asked. They all nodded. "I see..." The teacher replied. After Science, it was Health. Kougaiji and Yaone went to the Health room after. They both sat down. After a few minutes, the teacher arrived.  
  
"Good morning class. I'll be passing out handouts. Please read them quietly when you get yours." The teacher said before handing out the handouts. After a few minutes, they all finished reading their handouts. "Are you done reading?" The teacher asked. They were all finished. "Well... It seems that I forgot my lesson plan in my office. Please read a book or something while I'm gone." The teacher said before leaving.  
  
Meanwhile in Goku and Lirin's class...  
  
"Ne Goku, do you think Yaone-neechan likes oniichan?" Lirin whispered.  
  
"I think so." Goku replied.  
  
"Hmph. You're not interested are you?" Lirin said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Huh? Gomen." Goku apologized.  
  
"You're not even listening! Gomen... We're gonna get into trouble because of me. Ne Goku, what are you thinking about anyway?" Lirin said.  
  
"Food. I'm so hungry." Goku said looking at a picture with food in it.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I'm getting kinda hungry myself." Lirin said before looking at the same picture Goku was looking at.  
  
During recess...  
  
Goku and Lirin were at the cafeteria, eating all the food there. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo were in the library researching for their project. While Kougaiji and Yaone were at the school garden talking.  
  
"Kougaiji-san, I don't know much about you. Can you tell me about yourself? I really want to get to know you better." Yaone said with a slight blush on her face.  
  
"Sure. Well... I have a sister Lirin. You already met her. My mom, a housewife. She decided not to work anymore since my dad is working abroad. Well... That's all I can think of. Your turn. Can you tell me about yourself?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Well... My parents both live really far from here. I transferred here because of that. My mom's a nurse and my dad's a pharmacist. I'm an only child. I don't think I can think of anything else to say." Yaone said.  
  
"When did you transfer here?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"Two weeks before classes started." Yaone replied before getting her bag. "I think we should go to our next class." She added.  
  
"I guess..." Kougaiji replied before getting his bag and going to their next class.  
  
After a few hours, they were dismissed.  
  
"Let's go to the library. Lirin-chan might be waiting for me." Yaone said before going to the library.  
  
"Yeah. We should start researching for our project." Kougaiji said before following Yaone to the library.  
  
After a few minutes, they got to the library.  
  
"Lirin-chan, I'm sorry I took so long." Yaone said before sitting down.  
  
"That's ok. I just got here too. Ne oniichan, I thought you couldn't come." Lirin said before reading a book.  
  
"We have to research about Mars for our project." Kougaiji said before sitting down.  
  
"Lirin-chan, I hope you don't mind. We'll just look for a book." Yaone said before standing up.  
  
"I don't mind." Lirin said before reading her book again.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu." Yaone said before looking for the book with Kougaiji.  
  
After a few minutes, Goku arrived.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long." Goku said before sitting next to Lirin.  
  
"That's ok." Lirin said before reading another book.  
  
After a few minutes, Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo came in.  
  
"Hi guys!" Goku said.  
  
"Hey saru!" Gojyo said before sitting next to Goku.  
  
"Hello Goku. We went here to research on our project. We'll see you later." Hakkai said before looking for the book they were going to use for their project.  
  
"But I thought you should only have one partner and not three." Goku said with a confused face.  
  
"There weren't enough people. That's why I had no choice but to work with Hakkai and Gojyo." Sanzo said before following Hakkai.  
  
"See you later saru." Gojyo said before following Hakkai and Sanzo.  
  
After an hour, Kougaiji and Yaone finally found the book they were looking for.  
  
"It's getting late. Let's continue tomorrow." Kougaiji said before picking up his bag.  
  
"Yeah. I still have to cook dinner." Yaone said before picking up her bag.  
  
"Do you have plans on Friday?" Kougaiji asked.  
  
"No. Why?" Yaone asked before putting her book in her bag.  
  
"Well... I was wondering if you would like to eat dinner with us." Kougaiji said before putting the book they found in his bag.  
  
"I'd love that." Yaone said with slight blush on her face.  
  
"That's great. I'll walk you home." Kougaiji said with a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Oniichan, you go ahead. I still have to study." Lirin said before reading another book.  
  
"Yeah. I'll bring her home." Goku said before reading his book.  
  
"Arigato Goku." Kougaiji said before walking Yaone home.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached Yaone's apartment.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home Kougaiji-san. I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi." Yaone said before going in her apartment.  
  
"Oyasumi." Kougaiji said before going home.  
  
After a few minutes, Kougaiji was home.  
  
"Tadaima." Kougaiji said before going in the kitchen.  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" Rasetsunyo said before going back in the kitchen. "How's school?" She asked while cooking.  
  
"It was ok. I asked Yaone to have dinner with us on Friday. If that's fine with you." Kougaiji said before sitting down.  
  
"That's great! I always wanted to meet her. But is it ok with her parents?" Rasetsunyo asked.  
  
"She lives alone. She said that her parents live really far from here." Kougaiji said before eating his dinner.  
  
"Oh... But do you think she'll be alright? I mean, is it alright for her to live alone? It isn't safe for a woman to live alone." Rasetsunyo asked with a concerned face.  
  
"She'll be fine." Kougaiji said while eating his dinner.  
  
"Aren't you worried about her?" Rasetsunyo asked.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about her. She's my friend." Kougaiji said before washing his plate.  
  
"I should stop worrying a lot." Rasetsunyo said before cleaning the sink.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"Tadaima!" Lirin said. "Thanks for bringing me home Goku. I'll see you tomorrow." Lirin said before going in the house.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Goku said before going home.  
  
Meenwhile at Yaone's apartment...  
  
"I wonder if his mother will like me. I'm really glad he invited me to have dinner with them." Yaone said before washing her plate. "I should get some rest." She said before she took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and went to bed.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

When Yaone woke up, she got ready for school. She took a shower and got dressed.  
  
"I should eat quickly." She said before eating her sandwich.  
  
When she finished eating her sandwich, she went to the bathroom and brushes her teeth. She grabbed her bag and left right away after. While walking, she happened to see Kougaiji walking along the street. She soon walked towards him.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Kougaiji-san." Yaone greeted while walking beside him.  
  
"Ohayo." Kougaiji greeted back.  
  
"Its such a nice day today." Yaone said as she stared at the sky.  
  
"Yeah." He said while walking down the street.  
  
"We should hurry. We'll be late for school." Yaone said with a smile on her face.  
  
They soon arrived in school. There were ten minutes left before the teacher arrives. Kougaiji and Yaone both got their books from the locker. They went to their classroom and went to their seats. After a few minutes, the teacher arrived.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher said as she arranged her things on the desk. "It seems that there will be no classes next week." She said while looking at a piece of paper.  
  
"Is it for the whole week?" One student in front asked.  
  
"Yes. Because next Monday and Tuesday are both holidays. On Wednesday, all the teachers will be having a meeting. On Thursday and on Friday, There will be a few students from different schools will be here to take a special test. And if they pass the test, there will be a few new students that will study here." She said while reading a couple of test papers. "It seems that you have to go to your next class. I shall see you later." She said before leaving the classroom.  
  
All the students went to their next class after the teacher left the classroom.  
  
"Kougaiji-san, we'll have to go to the library later. Are you free later?" Yaone asked while walking to the Science room.  
  
"Yeah. We'll go after classes." Kougaiji said while walking to the Science room.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived. They went to their seats. After a few minutes, the teacher arrived.  
  
"Good morning class. I wanted to tell you that the project was due for next week. But I'll be moving it next next week. So you still have a lot of time to finish it." The teacher said before getting her lesson plan. She soon started with her new lesson. It wasn't very interesting. After she discussed the new lesson with the class, she handed out some test papers. "I hope you listened well a while ago. You'll be having a surprise quiz." She said after handing out the test papers.  
  
After receiving one, everyone started answering the surprise quiz. After a few minutes, everyone was finished. They all passed their papers to the front. The teacher took the papers from the students.  
  
"I'll tell you the results of your surprise quiz tomorrow. I'll see you all tomorrow." She said before leaving.  
  
After the teacher left, all the students went to their next class. After a few more subjects, it was time for everyone to go home.  
  
"Let's go to the library." Kougaiji said before walking to the library.  
  
"Hai. We'll just have to write some information about Mars." Yaone said while following Kougaiji to the library.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached the library. They found a few vacant seats and sat there. They soon started writing information about Mars. After writing all the information they found, they left the library.  
  
"I'll walk you home." Kougaiji said before leaving the library.  
  
"Sure." Yaone replied before leaving the library.  
  
After a few minutes, they reached Yaone's apartment.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Yaone said before going in her apartment.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kougaiji said before going home. After a few minutes, Kougaiji reaches home.  
  
"Tadaima." Kougaiji said before going in the living room.  
  
"Okaeri nasai." Rasetsunyo said before going in the kitchen.  
  
Kougaiji sat on the couch and watched T.V.  
  
*in Yaone's apartment*  
  
"I guess tomorrow's Thursday. The next day will be Friday, which means that I'll be having dinner with Kougaiji-san. I really hope that his mother will like me." Yaone said while cooking dinner. After a few minutes, dinner was ready. She walked to the table and ate her dinner. After that, she took a shower, got dressed and watched T.V. After an hour, she brushed her teeth and went to bed.  
  
*the next morning*  
  
Yaone took a shower and got dressed for school. She walked to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. After preparing it, she ate her breakfast and washed the dishes. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she grabbed her bag and left. While walking, she saw the Sanzo-Ikko. She walked to them.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu." Yaone greeted with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Yaone-san." Hakkai greeted back.  
  
"Ohayo Yaone-neechan." Goku greeted with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Ohayo Yaone." Gojyo greeted.  
  
"Ch." Sanzo replied.  
  
"I'll see you guys later." Yaone said as she continued walking to school. She soon arrived in school. She walked to her locker and took out her book. She walked to her classroom and sat on her seat.  
  
After a few minutes, the teacher arrived.  
  
"Good morning class. Well... I have nothing to tell you today. Please read a book instead." The teacher said before sitting down.  
  
After a few minutes, Kougaiji came running into the classroom.  
  
"Kougaiji, you're late." The teacher said with a frown on her face.  
  
"Gomen. I woke up late." He said before sitting on his seat.  
  
"Make sure that this won't happen again." She said before sitting down.  
  
After a few minutes, the teacher stood up.  
  
"Please go to your next class." She soon left the classroom.  
  
All the students went to their next class.  
  
Kougaiji and Yaone went to the Science room. They went to their seats and sat there. After a few minutes, the teacher arrived.  
  
"Good morning class. I have the results of your surprise quiz with me." She said before handing out the papers.  
  
"What did you get?" Kougaiji asked while looking at his paper.  
  
"I got an A. You?" Yaone asked.  
  
"You're smart. I got a B+." Kougaiji said before keeping his paper.  
  
"You should study harder if you want to get high marks." Yaone said  
with a smile on her face.  
  
After a few minutes, Science class was over. And after a few more subjects, classes were over. Kougaiji walked Yaone home. After a few minutes, they reached Yaone's apartment.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Yaone said before going in her apartment.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Kougaiji said before going home. After a few minutes, Kougaiji reached home.  
  
"Tadaima." Kougaiji said before going to his room.  
  
*in Yaone's apartment*  
  
After eating her dinner, Yaone took a shower, got dressed, brushed her teeth and went to bed.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

*The next morning*  
  
The next morning, Yaone woke up and went strait to the bathroom. She took a shower and when she was done, she got dressed and went to the kitchen and cooked her breakfast. She cooked an egg and two small slices of ham. After cooking, she ate her food and washed her plate. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth after washing her plate. After brushing her teeth, she got her bag and left for school.  
  
*In Kougaiji's house*  
  
"Kougaiji! Wake up!" Rasetsunyo called to a sleeping Kougaiji.  
  
"What? Let me sleep..." Kougaiji said lazily and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
"Get up! You're going to be late again! It's already 7:00 a.m.!" Rasetsunyo said.  
  
Kougaiji woke up instantly when he heard his mother tell him the time. He stood up quickly and rushed to the bathroom and took a shower. After taking a quick shower, he got dressed and quickly went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. After eating his breakfast as fast as he could, he ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth. He ran out instantly after grabbing his bag. He reached school right before the bell rang.  
  
He quickly sat on his seat beside Yaone, when he got in the classroom.  
  
"You woke up late again?" Yaone asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah." Kougaiji replied while settling his bag on the floor.  
  
After a few minutes, the teacher went in. "Good morning class." She greeted before sitting down. "Anyway, there isn't much news. You may all go to your next class." She said before fixing the things inside her bag.  
  
All the students went out of the room and to their lockers. They got their books and walked to their next class.  
  
*In Kougaiji's house*  
  
Rasetsunyo was busy looking for recipes for dinner. Lirin was helping her clean the house since she didn't have any classes on that day. Rasetsunyo was busy looking through some cookbooks. Lirin was sweeping the floor.  
  
"We should work hard. We must try to impress Kou's friend... I wonder if she's nice." Rasetsunyo said while flipping the pages through one of the cookbooks.  
  
"Don't worry. Yaone-neechan's really nice." Lirin said while sweeping the floor.  
  
"I hope so. She's the first woman Kou will bring here. If she is as nice as you say so, then I'd like her to be one of Kou's good friends." Rasetsunyo said while opening another cookbook.  
  
Rasetsunyo and Lirin cleaned the house for the whole day. It was already 4:30 p.m. when they finished. Rasetsunyo already brought out the ingredients she needed to cook dinner. The house was very clean.  
  
*In school*  
  
Kougaiji and Yaone were walking out of the school when Yaone stopped.  
  
"Kougaiji-san, I don't know where you live. Can you tell me your address?" Yaone asked.  
  
"You don't need to know my address. We'll be going there together anyway." Kougaiji said.  
  
"Do you think your mother will like me?" Yaone asked.  
  
"Of course she will. Anyway, let's get going" He replied before walking to his house.  
  
"If you say so..." Yaone said while following Kougaiji to his house.  
  
After a few minutes, they both reached Kougaiji's house.  
  
"Tadaima!" Kougaiji said before looking around. "This house sure is clean." Kougaiji said while walking to the living room followed by Yaone.  
  
"Okaeri nasai!" Rasetsunyo greeted with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okasan, this is Yaone. She will be having dinner with us." Kougaiji said before bringing Yaone in front of him.  
  
"Hello Yaone." Rasetsunyo greeted.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yaone said while bowing her head a little. "I hope you don't mind me being here." She said with a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Of course not. Yaone, you are the first woman Kou ever brought here. I'm very happy." Rasetsunyo said.  
  
"Thank you." Yaone replied with a slight blush on her face.  
  
Rasetsunyo brought Yaone into the dining room followed by Kougaiji and Lirin. She let Yaone sit in between Kougaiji and Lirin. After dinner, Rasetsunyo washed the dishes.  
  
"Please let me help you." Yaone said while walking to Rasetsunyo.  
  
"Sure. Take these plates and arrange them on the shelves." Rasetsunyo said before handing some plates to Yaone.  
  
After receiving the plates, Yaone carefully arranged the plates properly on the shelves. After a few minutes, it started to rain hard outside.  
  
"Yaone, how far is your home?" Rasetsunyo asked.  
  
"My apartment? It's a few blocks away from here." Yaone replied.  
  
"It's raining hard outside. Why don't you stay here for the night or until the rain stops." Rasetsunyo said while wiping her hands on a dry hand towel.  
  
"But I don't want to trouble you." Yaone replied.  
  
"Don't worry. You may stay in Kou's room." She said.  
  
"What!? She can't stay in my room! We can't sleep on the same bed!" Kougaiji said with a blush on his face.  
  
"You have a couch in your room don't you?" Rasetsunyo asked.  
  
"Yeah. But..." Kougaiji tried to protest but failed.  
  
"You will sleep on the couch and she will sleep on your bed. I'll never let you sleep beside her. Unless she let's you. If you are wondering why I didn't ask her to sleep in Lirin's room, that is because she hasn't cleaned her room yet and she already went up to bed. I wouldn't want to disturb her. Oh and one more thing. Lend her some clothes. I don't think she would like sleeping in her school uniform." Rasetsunyo said before walking to her room.  
  
Kougaiji led Yaone into his room. He opened his closet and took out one of his shirts. They were big enough so Yaone didn't need any pants.  
  
"You may take a shower if you want." Kougaiji said before sitting on his couch.  
  
"Ok. I'm really sorry about today." Yaone said while settling her bag beside Kougaiji's desk.  
  
"Don't worry. It's all right. Here." Kougaiji replied before handing her a towel.  
  
Yaone took a quick shower and got dressed. After she was done, she went out of the room.  
  
"I'll just take a shower. You may sleep if you want." Kougaiji said before getting some clothes and a towel. He took a quick shower and when he was done, he got dressed and went out only to find Yaone fast asleep on his bed. He went near her and pulled up the blanket until it reached her chin. He then took out a pillow and a blanket from his closet and went to the couch and slept.  
  
TBC 


End file.
